My Heart Grows Cold Without You
by Tyki075
Summary: Allen is basically emotionally torn apart by Kanda. Can Kanda admit his feelings for Allen? Or will he just remain the cold bastard he always is? Will his choice result in him losing Allen? Yullen (obviously)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN, THE OWNER DOES… OBVIOUSLY**

**Tyki075: I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing…**

**Kanda: Isn't that a given?**

**Tyki075: Hey! I usually have a plan, right now though, I'm basically just typing this out on my computer with only the basic plot in mind.**

**Kanda: So basically, you're just going on autopilot?**

**Tyki075: Yeah. But hey, it's fine.**

**Allen: We're going to die.**

**Tyki075: Don't be melodramatic… though with me writing it's actually a possibility.**

**Allen: Try writing a happy story.**

**Tyki075: I have happy stories! One of them… You know, When Demigods Meet Exorcists.**

**Kanda: What about those two you wrote with Vetus199914? Um, 'Fuck Off Eren' and 'And Then the Servants Were the Only Sane Ones Left'?**

**Tyki075: THOSE SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BROUGHT INTO THIS WORLD! I think we were so utterly high when we wrote those. Though I've never been high, there has to be some explanation.**

**Allen: Can we get to the story?**

**Tyki075: Yeah, sure. Well, hope you enjoy!**

My Heart Grows Cold Without You:

_"True pain is like when you look into the eyes of someone you love and they look away. It hurts." – Unknown_

Allen's POV

I never knew that three words could send my life spiraling into destruction.

Kanda and I had just gotten home from a mission, it wasn't anything special, we just had to get the Innocence, kill some Akuma, the usual. Simple but tiring and we were cranky by the time we entered HQ.

I hadn't been watching where I was going and I had run into Kanda.

He yelled at me and we fell into our usual fighting routine but my tired brain wasn't thinking clearly and I was stressed out since an Akuma had killed our finder. So I said those three words that I never knew could bring such pain. He asked me why I never left him alone, so I answered him.

"Because Kanda, I love you!"

Time itself seemed to freeze. Kanda just stood there, staring at me in shock. Once I realized what I had said I tried to apologize, come up with some half-assed excuse, but nothing could make it past the lump that had formed in my throat the second his cobalt eyes grew hard and cold.

In a flash I was slammed up against the wall, Kanda's face right in front of mine, "How _dare_ you say that to me," He hissed, venom was coating his words, dripping from the very syllables he spoke, "You are absolutely _nothing _to me."

Pain stabbed into my heart, threatening to make it break, but I couldn't move, couldn't do anything to stop the onslaught of cruel words being thrown at me.

"You disgust me more than anything else in this God-forsaken world could. All you are to me is a cursed beggar who can't save anything but pretends like he can."

Tears threatened to fall and it took all my willpower to hold them back.

"You are absolutely nothing. Just a puppet, something alive only so he can be used as a vessel for a damned Noah."

It hurt. My heart burned and cracked, slowly falling to pieces. Why can't he see that it hurt? He didn't care, that's why. He hated me, was completely disgusted by me.

"You will never save the world. You can't even save yourself. You are weak and useless, an idealist in a world filled with corrupt sons of bitches. You don't belong anywhere, yet you try to seem like you do. Nothing revolts me more than a liar. And you are not just that, you are a disgusting, cursed, desperate, pathetic, weak, fake, liar." Kanda said every word slowly, wrenching my head so I stayed facing him as I tried to blink the tears from my eyes. He let my head go and scowled icily.

I summoned up the best smile I could at the moment, it probably wasn't very good, and said, "All right Kanda. But, can you please let me go? I would very much enjoy a nice rest sometime in this lifetime." I couldn't believe my voice remained stable.

Kanda scoffed and released me, turning around and briskly striding away.

I slowly sunk to the floor, determined not to cry, because if I did, I feared that the last of my feeble heart would turn to dust and be blown away by the wind.

I slowly got to my feet and stumbled down the hallway, immensely grateful that my room was on this level.

Once I reached my quarters I wrenched open the door, closing it behind me, I slid to the ground, the damn holding back my tears finally breaking. Instantly my cheeks were soaked, I didn't even attempt to stop the flow. The pain in my chest was slowly becoming unbearable and I had to bite my lip to stop the scream that wanted to rip itself from my throat, it didn't take long for my teeth to penetrate the thin skin of my lower lip, the taste of iron entered my mouth. I curled into a little ball on the floor and sobbed. I sobbed until darkness made itself known and dragged me down.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

When I woke up the next morning I was still on the floor in front of my door, my limbs were sore, and my eyes were red and puffy. The memories came flooding back and I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my hands. The tears never came though; I had used them all up last night. Even if there were no more tears, the pain was still there, it hadn't even faded.

Just as I was wondering how in the hell I was supposed to face the day like nothing was wrong someone knocked on my door.

"Allen? Hey, are you all right?" Came Lenalee's voice from behind the door.

"One minute!" I called, running to the bathroom and splashing water in my face in hopes that it would get rid of the swollen red around my eyes. I dried my face off and put on what I hoped was a reassuring smile and went to open the door. "Hey Lenalee. What do you need?"

"Well, you weren't at breakfast today so I wanted to check up on you." She said, concern flashing in her eyes.

I put on a reassuring smile; "I wasn't feeling well this morning so I slept in." I lied.

"Oh, are you sure you're okay? Nii-san sent me to get you for a mission but I can tell him that you aren't feeling good." Lenalee said putting her hand to my forehead, checking for a fever. "You have a slight fever, maybe you should stay in bed for now."

I shook my head, "It's fine. I'll go to Komui's now, I'm not that hungry."

She didn't seem convinced but she sighed and nodded anyway, knowing that there was no way she could _make _me stay in bed.

I smiled again and walked passed her towards Komui's office, my mouth falling into a frown, my shoulders slumping slightly, and my feet shuffled on the floor the second I was out of her view. I sighed, just wanting to get my new mission and leave.

"Hey Allen, how are things?" Komui said the second I stepped into the room.

I looked up at him and smiled brightly, "I'm doing just fine. How about you?"

"Good, good. I've been better but eh. Anyways, I'm sorry about this, I know you just got back from a mission but there isn't anyone else." Komui said apologetically. I didn't even care to mention the fact that Lenalee was still here; he would just go into crazy-psycho-brother mode.

"It's no problem. I'm o-" I began but was interrupted by a voice from the corner of the room. I hadn't even noticed someone else was in here.

"Che. Stupid Moyashi, always in a rush." I stiffened at the voice and only just managed to stop tears from springing to my eyes.

"Kanda, don't tease him. It's only natural to want to get out of this place where it's actually a possibility to drown in paperwork." Komui whined.

"Then maybe you should clean up this hellhole you call and office!" Kanda 'suggested'.

"Shhhhhhhhh…" Komui whispered, "All right, your mission is in India, an entire town has literally disappeared from the map. We believe it's the work of Akuma."

Allen nodded and turned to walk out of the room, preparing himself for the completely agonizing mission ahead of him. Tears had already begun forming and that ache in his heard had increased ten-fold.

**End.**

**Tyki075: So, how was the first chapter? I hope they'll get longer from here since this was kinda short. I'm really excited to continue this though!**

**Allen: … I hate you so much…**

**Tyki075: I'm sorry.**

**Lenalee: O.O She is being completely sincere… This hasn't happened before… ever… I think the world might just be over… Unless it's already ended and we just haven't noticed yet.**

**Tyki075: Don't ruin the moment.**

**Lenalee: Sorry, I'll go. *walks out***

**Tyki075: Okay. So, I'll update this as soon as possible, maybe even tomorrow, I really enjoy writing this!**

**Kanda: That is so fucked up.**

**Tyki075: Shut your mouth! But, for those of you who read When Demigods Meet Exorcists, I will obviously still update that as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed what I have so far!**

**Allen: I think I've reached my limit on how much of your shit I can take… Can I go?**

**Tyki075: Don't be rude! And no! So, review, fav, follow, etc. Hope you keep reading! See you later!**

**Allen: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN. DAMN**

**Tyki075: O.O You guys really like this story. *sniffles* It makes me so happy.**

**Kanda: I don't see what you people like about it.**

**Tyki075: Fuck you. All right, so, as per usual with me, sort of, I'm going to answer some reviews I got. Yay!**

**Guest: I feel bad for Allen as well. I was about to blame Kanda then I was like…. Wait, I was the one who wrote this in the first place… shit. I'm glad you like it and want more though, I'll keep updating as quick as I can!**

**Cutiepie120048: Agree with Allen? With which statement? I promise though, he won't kill himself, I refuse to let him! Whenever I read a fanfiction where Allen ends up dead, it doesn't matter how he dies, I always end up in tears, cursing the cruel world I live in, I would never bring that upon someone else. What's a Drawn Heart?**

**FaerieDangerous55: Glad you love it! I've been told I'm good at depressing though I feel bad for being a bitch to Allen; my little brother almost kicked my face in for writing this. You will find out how Kanda feels about Allen in this chapter. I'm switching between POVs, every other chapter will be Allen's the other will be Kanda's.**

**Vetus199914 (*sigh*): I know it was depressing, my stuff usually is, but, as I said in Cutiepie120048's review, I do not plan on killing Allen… at this precise moment. And, no you may not have Lenalee. You already have Nico, no need to take other characters into custody.**

**Allen: Thank you all for your sympathy, it's nice.**

**Tyki075: All right, well, that's all, so have fun reading the second chapter!**

My Heart Grows Cold Without You:

_"The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid." – Bach _

Kanda's POV

Denial is something I never thought I'd have to deal with. Especially not with the Moyashi. But there I was, telling myself I didn't love the short, white-haired Exorcist. Somehow I got it through my thick skull, once I had realized that I had some sort of feelings for the Moyashi, that he would never feel the same way and, if he did, he deserves someone better than me.

He's the brightest light in the world, someone who never gave up. He always sees the good side of people and tries to make them see it for themselves. He's determined to save everyone and won't stop until he does so.

Then there's me. I am a cold-hearted son of a bitch who doesn't show any good emotion. I always push people away with an awful attitude and icy words. I don't give a damn about anyone else and everyone knows it.

The Moyashi deserves a good human being. Someone who's not me.

I had this in mind throughout the entire mission with the beansprout then when we got home, I was going to go to my room and try to forget my feelings for him. Then he ran into me. We started fighting, nothing special, just the usual insults.

Then he said he loved me.

For a split second I was overjoyed, then I remembered what I had spent the entire mission thinking about. He needs someone better. So I made a decision, I'd make myself hated so he can get over me and move onto someone who would make him happy.

So I let those poisonous words spill off my tongue. I meant none of it and it brought pain just saying them, but I kept up my façade.

As the hurt in his eyes slowly built up, I had to steel myself, I kept telling myself that this was for his own good, that he'd be happy in the end.

When I was finished and he just smiled and asked to be put down, I was thrown off a bit, then I noticed that the smile was fake. It's _always_ fake and no one else seems to notice. I can't stand to see him pretending to be okay, so I did what he asked, and I walked away. It hurt knowing that I had turned my back on him and left him alone but I knew it had to be done.

When I got back to my room I lay down on my bed and tried to go to sleep. But those eyes haunted me. Those silver pools that had been close to tears. I couldn't get to sleep; the regret was way too heavy on my heart. But I refused to take back what I said.

After literally four hours and twenty-three minutes, I was counting, I decided to train to get my mind off things.

I didn't think about the fact that to get to the training room, I would have to pass Allen's room.

As I was walking, I heard the sound of sobbing and froze in my tracks. Turning around I checked whose room I was at, even though I already had a very good idea.

It was Allen's. Obviously.

The sobs were enough to get me to put my hand on the doorknob with every intention to open the large block of wood in between the Moyashi and me. But, of course, there was still that small voice in the back of my mind yelling at me to turn the fuck around.

I decided to listen to that voice, because I'm a fucking idiot.

I turned around and walked the rest of the way to the training room and trained for the rest of the night, the Moyashi never leaving my mind.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"Yuuuuuuuu-chan!"

Fuck.

I was absolutely _not_ in the mood for a certain Baka Usagi to come and piss me off.

"Yu-chan! Komui wants you!" The redhead sang as he bounded into the room.

I sighed and sheathed Mugen, grabbed a towel, and walked right past the rabbit.

"Eeeeeh?" He screeched, "Why must you ignore me Yu-chan?!"

I didn't even have enough energy to correct him on my name, so I just ignored him as I made my way to Komui's office, wanting to leave the Order as soon as possible, I couldn't stand to see the Moyashi faking happiness this morning.

"Kanda! I'll get started as soon as Allen comes." Komui smiled when I walked into the room.

I stiffened, "The Moyashi's coming?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, you both jut got back. Sorry." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

I growled and stomped to the back of the room, leaning against the wall.

Then he walked in. He was smiling but I could see the slight slump of his shoulders, the dullness in his eyes, the straining of his smile, even his white hair seemed to droop a bit.

It broke my heart.

Komui and the Moyashi exchanged greetings but my eyes never left the small Exorcist. I could tell he had been crying, just barely though. He lacked the same 'life' he used to have. I acted like my normal self though and made fun of him a bit. I saw how he stiffened at my voice, and how he seemed to tremble with withheld sobs.

Komui debriefed us on the mission and we were off.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

The awkward and sorrow-filled silence that basically _was_ the entire train ride. I used to believe I would always choose silence over any sort of noise.

I was proved wrong.

It wasn't just the silence that flat-out terrified me; it was the look of emotional agony on the face of the Moyashi. And it hurt that I was the one who caused it.

"So, Kanda," The Moyashi broke the silence, "Do you think this is the work of Innocence? **(I just now realize that in the previous chapter I said that Komui believed it was the work of Akuma, I meant Innocence. Oops. From now on I'll just say Innocence. Kay?)**"

"Tch. Towns don't just disappear randomly, Baka Moyashi." I said, no more venom than I usually do, though I still noticed that the Moyashi flinched, most likely recalling the words I had spewed the night before.

He nodded and gazed out the window, ignoring me again.

I sighed but didn't attempt to remedy the situation, though at this point I didn't know if it was my pride or my beliefs stopping me. I didn't want to dwell on it too much.

Not long after that, soft snores filled the train compartment, I looked over and the Moyashi had fallen asleep with his head against the window.

I smiled warmly and was about to move a strand of hair out of his face when I froze, hand outstretched, realizing what I was doing and pulled back quickly.

I did my best to resist moving him into a better position, he did look uncomfortable, at least that's what I told myself.

Soon I just gave up and quickly readjusted the white-haired boy, moving him so he was lying down on the seat. I couldn't resist moving that one strand of hair and I somehow ended up in close proximity to his peaceful, sleeping face. I refused to molest him while he slept so I shot back to my seat, blushing like crazy. Then I frowned, realizing that I would never even be able to do something like that while he was awake, not after what I'd done.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not one to regret my actions, but the sorrow in his eyes, the ache in my heart, it was almost enough to make me just apologize and admit my true feelings. Almost. There was still something holding me back, I would never admit it out loud but I knew it was something along the lines of fear, though I really had nothing to be afraid of.

I was interrupted in the middle of my thoughts by the halting of the train. I looked over at the Moyashi and shook him awake roughly.

His eyes shot open with a small squeak, "Kanda?! What's wrong?!"

"It's our stop dumbass." I scoffed, already walking out the door.

And with that, the mission began.

**End.**

**Tyki075: So, as I was writing this I was listening to the Sufferer's last sermon, from Homestuck and man, tears are falling and oh my gog it hurts. It was so beautiful and so fucking sad. Damn.**

**Lavi: This is a D. Gray-man fanfiction, why are you talking about Homestuck.**

**Tyki075: BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE HOMESTUCK!**

**Lavi: You're a strange one.**

**Tyki075: True. There is another matter I would like to address, a couple of days ago I got a review for a story of mine, The Web of Your Lies, it was a D. Gray-man songfic to the song Caught Like a Fly by Falling in Reverse. Now, this review told me to take it down or change it because it had the direct lyrics from the song. I can understand that. But the person basically gave me a five-paragraph essay, using the Rules and Guidelines of this site. Not only did I realize that this was basically a personified Howard Link, seriously. But, I also saw that this person was completely vain son of a bitch that believes that they have a right to go around and yell at me. And it wasn't only them, they are actually part of a group called Eliminator, I went to their thingy and this is the first sentence I was met with:**

**_"Want advice on your story? Tired of rule breakers? Want to chat or something? You've come the right place. Be respectful and have fun!"_**

**At this point I was flat out laughing at their complete and utter stupidity, what right do they have to judge me? What the fuck?**

**Now I realize that many of you might have heard of this group, and I believe that they are completely ridiculous. Who the fuck do they think they are? God? I don't believe in any God, let alone them, they are not all-powerful so fuck them; they can just go screw themselves. Hope they have fun with that.**

**That's enough of my rant. I don't really have anything else to say, so have a nice day and think over what I said. *walks away***

**Lavi: … Did she just leave me here? Wow. Also, to you, Vetus199914, she told me earlier to leave a message for you, not quite sure what it means though:**

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN. _STILL_.**

**Tyki075: Hello people! It feels like it's been absolutely forever since I last updated this story! I'm sorry!**

**Kanda: You better be! I've been on edge all fucking month!**

**Tyki075: ... Why?**

**Kanda: This story! It's Yullen and just plain painful!**

**Tyki075: Are you saying that my story is bad?**

**Kanda: No... for once. It's just sad.**

**Tyki075: O.O Fuck. I think I broke him.**

**Kanda: Go fuck yourself! Just answer your damn reviews!**

**Tyki075: *smiles* Will do!**

**lovestotoro: Yeah, Kanda is a motherfucker. He'll say sorry... eventually... probably. Doooo iiit! Kick his ass! Let me help as well! We'll set a date, then meet up in a dark, creepy alley and plan our attack! Thanks for reviewing! (Are we aloud to use hand-grenades to blow up Kanda? Are there a rule against that?)**

**Latias426: I'm working on the update... right now... as I'm typing this... oh my god... All the hate for poor Kanda, yes, he deserves it, but he doesn't know any better, he's socially challenged... and a dick.**

**Nella Moonblood Royalle: Okay, second things first, I really like your pen name, it's awesome! I'm not going to tell you what happens, you'll just have to wait for my really slow updates. I'm glad you find me awesome! It's exciting? Really? We haven't even gotten to the action yet. Huh. That's good, I guess. Yes, Bakanda is a stupid fuck, though I feel sort of bad, everyone's hating on him. Poor Moyashi, I agree, Allen just has the worst of luck (a lot of which, I bring down upon him. Mwahahaha!).**

**Vetus199914: Your review was strangely short. And yes, I'm always rude. I'm getting my quotes from this magical place called the internet! It's very new, I know, but you should try it sometime. We all know you're a dork, you don't need to inform us of this fact.**

**Tyki075: Thank you to all of the people who reviewed! Keep 'em coming! **

**Kanda: I feel so unwanted.**

**Tyki075: You did _break_ Allen.**

**Kanda: It was your fault!**

**Tyki075: Yes, it was. All right! That's enough shit! Let us set forth!**

My Heart Grows Cold Without You:

_"I wish that I had never met you. Then there would be no need to impress you. No need to want you. No need for loving you. No need for crying over you. No need for heartbreaks. No need for pain or tears. No need for forgotten promises. No need for rejected hugs. No need for crying myself to sleep. No need for acting like you care. No need, for everything you've done to make me feel like absolutely nothing." - Unknown_

Allen's POV:

As Kanda and I exited the train, I couldn't help but wonder why I woke up in a different position then I had gone to sleep in. I obviously hadn't just tilted over, that was completely ridiculous. I don't move around in my sleep. The only other option was that Kanda could ha- No, that was just plain idiotic.

"Oi! Dumbass! Are you coming or not?! I'm totally on board with leaving you here, I probably drive that train, but I would get in trouble if you got your ass lost." Kanda's snarling voice shook me out of my thoughts and I realized that I had stopped walking.

"S-sorry Kanda." Even I could tell my smile was strained, though Kanda obviously didn't care enough to point it out, let alone notice.

Kanda opened his mouth, as if to say something, then scoffed, closed it, then turned on his heel and briskly began striding away, making me hurry to catch up.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

It didn't take us long to reach the inn, the only problem was the inn only had one room open, and that room only had one bed.

"Have fun sleeping on the floor, Moyashi." Kanda stated the second we were in the room, walking over to the bed in the corner and throwing his bag on it. The room itself wasn't all that bad, it was dingy but so were most inns these day, there was a mirror in the corner opposite the bed, a door that I assumed led to a bathroom not far from the bed, and a dusty dresser against the wall across from the bed.

"But-" I began to protest, even if I knew it would do no good, but the floor just looked so cold and uncomfortable.

"What? You think _I'm _going to sleep on the cold, hard ground? Not in your lifetime." Kanda scoffed.

"Well no, but-" I once again attempted to change my fate.

"Are you suggesting we share the bed?" Kanda snarled, "Why the fuck would I ever be willing to sleep, even be, anywhere near something like you? You deserve the floor."

Tears once again gathered in my eyes but I blinked them away, sick of crying. I nodded, put my bag on the floor and laid down, using the bag as a pillow, curling up, attempting to keep some of the escaping warmth close, to no avail. I didn't even bother changing my clothes or even taking off anything, hoping it would help keep me warm.

I heard Kanda take his boots and coat off, then get into the bed without a word, flicking the lights off and plunging us into darkness.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep, knowing that a long walk awaited us tomorrow, but the wood was digging into my back and the cold was settling into my bones, making me shiver uncontrollably. I shifted, trying to find a comfortable position, though I doubted I would be able to. I just settled for lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling until exhaustion took over and darkness finally took me.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

_I looked around and saw all the bloody corpses of my friends. My eyes widened and I was about to cry out when I caught sight of my hands, they were covered in blood, my Innocence activated, also dripping with crimson liquid. I felt bile rising up in my throat when I realized what I had done._

_Then I noticed one person seemed to be missing from the bloody scene. _

_"You did this. You killed them." A voice echoed from behind me. The one voice I dreaded hearing in a setting such as this._

_I slowly turned around and met his cobalt eyes. He was covered in blood, his usually perfect ponytail undone, letting his blue hair fall down his shoulders, his eyes were filled with hatred._

_"N-no," I choked out, "I couldn't have. I wouldn't!"_

_"Oh really?" He snarled, "You let the Noah take over, you gave up like the coward you are. You killed everyone, you are responsible. Only you."_

_I shook my head furiously, refusing to believe it._

_"Now, I will put an end to the life of a filthy cockroach." He drew his sword, steadily pointing it at me._

_"P-please, no, it can't be true." I begged._

_"You do not deserve to waste air by speaking, worm" He hissed._

_I tried to protest again but no sound came out, just a little breath of air. I tried again, only to be met with the same results._

_"They trusted you. They always thought you would win. They were fools. They died **hating** you."_

_Tears made their way down my face as I silently sobbed, unable to do anything else._

_He raised his sword, then will a battle cry, brought it down on me._

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

I shot awake with a scream. I was covered in a cold sweat, which only made the chill of the floor worse. I curled up into a little ball and sobbed quietly into my knees.

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" I heard a voice yell. I looked up to see Kanda glaring at me from where he was sitting on the bed, he looked like he had been awake for a while so I assumed he had been meditating.

I sniffled, "S-sorry. Go back to what you were doing."

"What's the fucking point now?! Thanks to your pitiful cries I doubt I'll be able to concentrate again. We might as well leave." Kanda stood up, already fully dressed and grabbed his bag.

I stood up as well and stretched my abused limbs, wincing as they protested against the movement. I was also already dressed so I grabbed my stuff and walked to the door, Kanda already down the stairs.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

We had been walking for a couple hours now.

"Where is the town?" I asked, not wanting to piss off Kanda but already getting seriously tired.

"Why? Tired already, Princess?" Kanda smirked.

"No! It's not that, I just want to get there as soon as possible, the people of the town could be in danger!" I defended.

"Che. Don't be stupid, there were no Akuma reports." Kanda scoffed.

"So? That doesn't mean there aren't Akuma!" I protested.

"Look, there were no reports, so there were no Akuma!" Kanda yelled, stopping so he could spin around to face me.

Just as the words left his mouth, a huge horde of Akuma burst out of the ground, surrounding the us Exorcists, while we both activated our Innocence.

My eye activated, "There are at least two-hundred of them!"

"Fuck!" Kanda cursed, jumping into action.

Soon, only a couple Akuma were left, one of which though, was a Level Four. Kanda worked on the Level Threes and Two, while I turned my attention to the Level Four. During the entire battle, it had just sat there and watched, apparently very amused.

"Crown Belt!" I yelled, latching the belts around the Level Four's limbs. It just giggled and wiggled its way out of the ribbons, sending a ball of Dark Matter my way. I easily deflected it but by the time I was ready again, the Level Four was making its way towards Kanda, who was preoccupied with the other Akuma and didn't notice the quick-approaching opponent.

My eyes widened and I began running towards Kanda and the Level Four, "Kanda! Watch out!" But my warning came too late, I couldn't destroy the Akuma and Kanda didn't have enough time to move, so I did the only thing that came to mind.

I threw myself in the line of fire.

I screamed as I felt the Level Four's attack rip itself through my middle, pain coursing through my entire body. As I slowly fell forward I heard the Level Four cackling and someone yelling. Who would be yelling? Why would anyone care? Where's Kanda? Is Kanda okay?

I didn't even register it when I hit the ground.

The last thing I heard before I let the blackness devour me was a familiar voice screaming.

"ALLEN!"

**End.**

**Tyki075: I bet all of you expected that to happen. **

**Allen: You know, I literally hate you.**

**Tyki075: Many have uttered those words before you.**

**Allen: What a surprise.**

**Tyki075: Okay, I was going to post this on Valentine's Day, because I'm a bitch, but I was busy.**

**Allen: No you weren't. You were sitting in bed, loving fictional characters instead of spending time with your girlfriend.**

**Tyki075: So?! They don't need to know that! Plus, I hung out with her yesterday, which is why I couldn't post it yesterday. But I posted it today so yal got what you wanted!**

**Allen: When are you going to work on the sequel to 'I'll Never Forget the Times That We Shared'?**

**Tyki075: Probably soon, first I need to finish chapter three of 'The Bane of the Black Order', that one is my most popular story (I don't know how I feel about that. 'When Demigods Meet Exorcists' has been out longer and it has less follows then that one, and WDME is my baby! My first fanfiction!), so that one has priority. And if any of you have read 'I'll Never Forget the Times That We Shared', yes, there will be a sequel.**

**Allen: I don't know how I feel about that.**

**Tyki075: It doesn't actually matter, you get no say.**

**Allen: *sighs* Oh I know.**

**Tyki075: Well, I think that's it! Review, fav, follow, etc. I'll see yals later!**


End file.
